An electronic device mounts various motion sensors to provide various application functions for user convenience. For example, a User Equipment (UE) (referred to as an electronic device) such as a smartphone, may use a geomagnetic sensor, a gyro sensor, an acceleration sensor, etc. as a motion sensor. The electronic device may detect rotation, movement, a current position or state, etc. via these motion sensors. A value detected via the motion sensor is utilized as an input or an output value for various applications.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.